


Heavy Rain

by Sterblichkeitswahn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heavy Rain AU, M/M, Paiiiiiin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterblichkeitswahn/pseuds/Sterblichkeitswahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a successful architect living a happy life with his two sons – Armin and Eren Smith. Meanwhile a serial killer – called the Origami Killer – who kidnaps young boys during extended periods of rainfall and drowns them terrorizes the population.<br/>Their paths cross and nothing will ever be the same. But as Erwin finds himself in a deadly challenge in order to save his son, will the insomniac, drug addicted FBI Agent named Levi be able to help? Because time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Heavy Rain AU.

I want to stay as close to the plot as possible but I switched from 4 main characters to 2. Please keep in mind that I’m from Germany and English is not my native language, there definitely will be faults because I don’t have a Beta. But anyway, I wanted to write this so badly and I may write x.5 chapters ( 1.5, 2.5, …) where the characters made a different choice but we will see.

Enjoy :) 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Prologue:

 

**Saturday, 08.00 a.m.**

 

Erwin sighted and turned around to get a look at the clock. It was eight in the morning, today was the birthday of his youngest son. He smiled slightly.

Armin would turn nine today, he is one year younger than his second son, Eren.

The blonde man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got slowly out of bed.

He was still tired and yawned loudly.

He decided to go to the shopping mall with them, so Armin could choose his present on his own. Erwin never knew what he should get his sons for their birthdays, so he thought this was the easiest way to satisfy them.  But it was definitely not easy to be a single dad.

 

He went to the bathroom and took a shower before he brushed his teeth and got dressed.  A simple blue jeans and a grey shirt should be enough for today.

He closed the bedroom door quietly behind himself and sneaked to the kids room, listened at the door.

He could make out quiet voices from the inside of the room and had to fight the urge to laugh.  He knew that the chaotic duo would be up already. Eren would be the first to wake up and, of course, had to wake his brother too.

 

“Good morning you two!” Erwin swung the door open. “DAAAAD!” both of them screamed and ran up to him.  Erwin laughed and hugged them both at once. “Happy Birthday, Armin. Are you ready for today?!” He ruffled through his blond hair, Armin really was the spitting image of him, whereas Eren clearly takes after his mother.

 

The small boy nodded eagerly. “Yeees. Eren promised to help me choose my present because I’m sure that I can’t decide what I want. There is too much!”

“Oh yes I did!” said Eren and started jumping up and down. He was so exited.  Maybe he could talk Armin into something like a city roller or a new game for their Playstation 2.

Erwin laughed one more time. “Before we head to the mall, how do pancakes sound? I have to make sure that you eat properly. “ The boys nodded in agreement and chased their father loudly laughing and screaming to the kitchen.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Food’s ready. Eren! Armin! Are you coming?” Armin came in rushing around the corner and took a seat.

“Where is Eren?” Armin shrugged. “I don’t know, upstairs I think” - “I will go get him.”

 

Erwin stood by the stairs. “Eren?” He got no answer and sighted, went upstairs. “Eren where are you?” When he arrived in the hallway he could see his son kneeing head down in front of the birdcage. He was crying.

“Eren? What’s up?” He knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

“It’s Mikasa.” He sniffed. “She’s dead ... she’s dead and it’s all my fault.” Erwin pulled him into his arms and brushed his back slowly. “Shh. No, it’s not your fault.” Eren shook his head.  “I’d give anything if she could come back to life. Or if Mom could...I’d be so happy…” Erwins eyes widened in shock, he never thought that Eren could remember his mother. She died after she gave birth to Armin and Eren was just a little Baby, barely over one year old. He kissed his hair and pulled him even closer.  Watching the dead bird he said: “You know Eren, there are some things which just have to happen even if you don’t want them to.” Eren rubbed over his eyes. “It’s not fair, Dad. It’s not fair.” He brushed his hair lightly and loosened the grip, saying: “I know…I know…”

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Come on Dad, hurry up!” Eren pulled him by the hand in the direction of the mall. Erwin laughed. “Easy tiger, it’s still Armins birthday and we’ve got enough time.”

They entered the shopping mall and Erwin was surprised how many people decided to go shopping today. It was awfully crowded. “Stay close, you two.”

Armin watched around and found a bookstore that he wanted to visit. Erwin smiled. He was proud of his son.  He’d be a successful man in the future because of his intelligence.  He was able to speak way before Eren said Daddy and after Erwin taught him the alphabet he started reading books frequently.

 

Eren stormed out of the bookstore because he was bored and ran right into another person who had trouble keeping his balance.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Eren was afraid to look up because the man was probably mad at him but when he heart laugher he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. “UNCLE MIKE! What are you doing here??” His so-called uncle laughed one more time and ruffled his hair. “Actually… I searched for you. Because I knew that Erwin would come here with you two and I wanted to say hi to the birthday kid.”

Eren took Mike by the hand and led him to his father and Armin. “Daad, look!”

Erwin turned around and smiled. “Mike. Pleasure to meet you.” He was his best friend since kindergarten and Erwin announced him as their uncle because otherwise their family would be really small and Mike wanted to be godfather anyway.

Mike hugged Armin and wished him a “happy birthday” before they left the bookstore to watch for other gifts.

 

“Armin! What about games? Look there is a games store!!” Eren pulled his brother to the store. The adults just watched and smiled. “You already got something?” Mike asked. Erwin nodded. “Yeah one thing, he wanted this book called: Thus Spoke Zarathustra. It’s from Nietzsche. Unbelievable, don’t you think?”  Mike whistled acknowledging. “He’s a genius.”

 

“Dad? Can Eren choose a game for my birthday? I want him to pick one, please.” Erwin watched as Eren ran around the store to get a look at every single game. He sighted. “Yeah of course, if that is what you want then let him choose.” Armin smiled and hugged his Dad for a thank you.

“Can we wait outside until Eren is finished? It’s too crowded in here I don’t feel well.” Erwin nodded. He knew Armin was scared. “Mike!”, he shouted. The tall man jogged to him. “Can you please keep an eye on Eren? Armin and I will wait outside.” “Yeah sure.” He waved a small goodbye and Erwin took his son outside, desperate to find a place that wasn’t as crowded as the shop.

 

“Over there is a clown,  do you want to go there? I can buy you a balloon.” Erwin pointed to the place with the least present people. “Yeah, that’d be nice. I want a red one.” “Alright.” Erwin kissed his sons head and carried him to the place.

“Hello young man, do you want a balloon?” the painted man asked. Armin nodded and Erwin put him back on the ground. “I want a red one.” The clown smiled and handed one to Armin then turned to Erwin and asked for 2 Dollars.

Armin walked a few steps and Erwin said alerted: “Armin, Armin wait for me, wait for you dad son! It’s really crowded in here.”

He rummaged around his left front pocket but there was no money. He sighted stressed. His right one was also empty. Eventually he found the money in his left back pocket and turned around.  He was in panic, he couldn’t see Armin.

A finger tipped on his shoulder. “Eren is so picky.”, exclaimed Mike. Erwin looked back and Mike sensed his panic. “Where’s Armin?”, he asked alarmed. “He was here a second ago. I bought him a balloon and when I turned round he just disappeared. “ Mikes eyes widened. “Go! Go search for him I watch over Eren.”

 

Erwin started running. He had to find him. “ARMIN?!”, he screamed.

“ARMIN WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The red balloon was nowhere to be seen. And the huge crowd made it impossible to see far. He stopped by a railing and watched down. Maybe he got lost in the crowd and the people pushed him down the escalator. 

He scanned the area.  _Fuck, I can’t see him. No..noo…wait. THERE! A red balloon._

“ARMIN!”

Erwin pushed the people around him away and rushed down the escalator.

“ARMIN!”

_Don’t lose him Erwin, stay focused, stay calm. Search for the balloon._

He could still see the red balloon and followed him through the crowd.

It stopped near a carousel and Erwin hurried up to get there.

“Armin!” Erwin got pushed away by a big man and nearly fell down. “Fuck!”

When he reached the carousel the balloon was gone. And so was Armin.

Erwins breathing went fast and cold sweat ran down his spine.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He had to push by many people to get to a spot where he could see properly. He scanned the area gain, searched for the red balloon.

“ARMIN!”

Erwin spotted the balloon again, near an exhibited car stood a small boy with blond hair. He started running.  
“ARMIN!”

 

He pulled the boy by the shoulder and turned him around. “Armin! What are you thinking!” Erwin stared at the face of the boy in shock. This wasn’t Armin.

Erwin staggered back. His breath fast and uneven.

“ARMIN!”

He stumbled through the crowd.  Violently pushing people out of his way until he saw the red balloon again.

It was near the entrance of the mall. He sprinted again.

_Please be Armin, please be Armin, please be Armin._

 

He was outside now. Looking around. Neither to his left nor to his right was any sight of Armin.  
“ARMIN!”

When he heard the voice of his son he turned around. Armin was on the other side of the street. He looked relieved to see him and started to run towards him, crossing the road. “DAD!”

Erwin looked to his left side and saw a car coming towards them. “NO ARMIN DON’T” But it was too late. The car was about to hit Armin.

 

Erwin rushed forward. He jumped in front of the car and tried to protect Armin with his body.

  
There was pain.

 

The balloon drifted out of Armins hand into the sky.

 

And the last thing he heard was the awful scream of Eren before everything went black.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's it so far. Hope you like it.

I hope that I will be able to upload the first chapter soon but this depends on my school. It may take me a week or a month. I don't know. 


	2. Chapter 1

**  
**Sooo, there we go again. Took me some time haha, really. Please point out faults if there are any. Levi will be coming in the next chapter I guess.

Enjoy :)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**2 years later.**

 

 

He looked up into the sky. Let the raindrops fell on his face and sighted. The gloomy sky never stopped crying.

In an instant he was soaked wet. He hated the rain, really, it was like god was crying over this goddamn town.

It never stopped.

 

But he had to get Eren from school, he didn’t want him to go home in this awful rain so he stood in front of his school with soaked pants and a wet leather jacked that failed to do its job.

 

The bell rang and the children stormed out of the school. Welcomed by their parents with big umbrellas, laughing and hurrying out of the rain to their warm homes.

Erwin sighed. He waited patiently for Eren to come, he always was one of the last kids to come. Taking his time.

Just the thought about it made him depressed. Eren was different since that incident…

Depressed somehow much quieter and withdrawn. Erwin guessed that he hated him. He hated himself, too. In the end he wasn’t able to save his son…

 

He sighted his son five minutes later at the entrance.  Slowly strolling towards him. He looked down at the ground and walked past him to the car.

“Hey, Eren…”

“Hi, Dad.” was all he said before he got in the car. Erwin felt horrible.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 

They moved to a cheaper house after Erwin had to quit his job.  Erwin did his best to find a house nearby the city that wasn’t too expensive. It was a quiet area but not dangerous.

Their house was small and everywhere stood packing boxes around but it was all they’ve got and Erwin was determined to change this fact.                                                                                                                                          

 

 

The first thing Eren did after they got home was to turn on the TV. He always did so. Erwin sighed and put the mail on the shelf at the entrance, took off his jacket and went up to his bedroom to change into dry jeans.

Afterwards he checked the chalkboard in the kitchen with a to-do-list on it.

He had some trouble remembering small things after the incident. His head was hit pretty bad back then.

It was late afternoon already and Erwin had to prepare dinner before it was time for Eren to do his homework. They usually went to bed at 08.00 p.m.

 

Erwin checked the fridge. There was still some pizza left from yesterday. Otherwise there wasn’t much to eat at all.

 

_I should go grocery shopping tomorrow._

He took the pizza and heated it in the microwave before he called for Eren.

 

They sat in silence for a while until Erwin got up again and went for the apples in the basket next to the stove.

He took three of them and tried to juggle. He was pretty good at it as a kid and it still worked out. He smiled.

 

“Hey, Dad. I didn’t know you could juggle.” said Eren surprised.

“I haven’t tried it in a long time.”

“Do you think you could teach me too?”

“Sure, I’ll show you if you like. It’s not that hard.”

Eren nodded and went back to eating his food in silence until he was finished.

“Can I watch TV again? My favorite show is still on.”

“Yeah sure. Go ahead.” said Erwin and watched him leave.

 

Erwin cleaned up and sighed one last time before he went out of the kitchen. On his way to the bathroom the newspaper caught his eye.

He unfolded it and read the headline:

“ORIGAMI KILLER STRIKES AGAIN. SEVENTH VICTIM IDENTIFIED. The police have confirmed that the modus operandi is indeed that of the Origami Killer.”

 

_Oh god, oh no. Not again. What if he’d go after Eren?!_

He stared at it for a while, shocked. So the horror started again. He knew this city was doomed. He’d definitely forbid Eren to go anywhere without him.

He left the newspaper with a shudder and turned around, tried to forget what he just read.

 

_I should talk to Eren to calm myself down a bit._

He walked around the couch and kneeled down in front of his son. Smiling softly at him.

“So, do you want to talk a little?” he asked.

“Talk about what?”  
“I don’t know, about you, your friends, how things are going…”

Eren shrugged. “Nothing special.”

 

_I’m a bad father...he hates me._

 

Erwin rubbed over his face and shortly stayed like this, his hands covered his face and he breathed deeply in and out.

  
“Alright…and what about your homework? You have to do it anyway.”

“Please, Dad, let me watch TV a little while longer! We’ll do it later ok?”

 “I think we should just get right to it, then it’s done and out the way.” He got up. “Now get your bag and get set up in the kitchen. I’ll help you.”

Eren groaned but did as he was told. Erwin turned out the TV and followed him to the kitchen.

The blond sat down on the opposite of Eren and watched him quietly doing his homework. Eren was good at school, he had to admit that he wasn’t as smart as Armin but Eren was better in practical things. Sports for example. And Erwin loved him just as much as Armin, no matter what.

 

“Dad, I’m finished can I go back and watch TV?” Erwin got up. “Sure, but let me have a look.” He bended over and checked Erens answers. “Pretty good – looks like you’re done. “ he smiled and ruffled his hair. “Off you go.”

Eren smiled slightly and put his stuff back in his bag and went back to the living room to turn on the TV.

 

Erwin watched him for a while and hoped that Eren could forgive him eventually. It was the worst. Sometimes he thought about killing himself but he would never leave Eren alone. Especially not after he had lost his mother AND his brother.

 

_I should stop thinking about it, it doesn’t change anything at all._

_Maybe I should go and check the mail. I hope there aren’t any bills again._

 

He browsed through the letters. The first two were random advertisement that he would throw away later, but the third one was odd.  There was no sender.

He opened the letter - there was a note in there that said:

 

“When the parents came home from church,

all their children were gone.

 

They searched and called for them,

they cried and begged,

but it was all to no avail.

 

The children have never been seen again.”

 

_What the hell?!_

 

He turned the note around but there was nothing else.  He read it once again but didn’t know what to do with it.

 

_Maybe it was meant for one of the neighbors? But it’s our address on the envelope..._

“Hmh.” He put it back on the shelf.

 

_Maybe it’s nothing._

 

He went back to the living room and sat down next to Eren. They watched TV for a while until Erwin looked at the clock. It was way past eight.

 

“Come on Eren. It’s time to go to bed.”

“I’m not tired yet. Can I stay up a little longer?”

“Now that’s not very reasonable, is it? You have school tomorrow and you have to get some sleep.”

Eren sighed.

“All right, I’m going…are you coming with me?”

“Go brush your teeth and put on your pyjamas. I’ll come up.”

Eren left the room and Erwin turned the TV and the lights out, did the same in the kitchen before he went upstairs.

 

His son still was in the bathroom when he entered his room, so he turned out the headlight and rolled down the shutters. There was a drawing on his desk next to the window and Erwin picked it up to look at it.

What he saw made him drown in sadness. The drawing showed the incident, there was a car with Armin and Erwin lying on the ground and Mike and Eren watching it.  There was blood, too.

He heard the bathroom door and quickly put the drawing back on the desk.

Eren entered the room a second after that and went straight to his bed.

“Good night, Eren.”

“Wait.” He startled. “My teddy, I haven’t got my teddy, Dad!”

“You must have left it somewhere in the house. Do you have any idea where it could be?” Erwin knew that he couldn’t sleep without it. He got nightmares otherwise.

“No, Dad. Please…I can’t sleep without him…” He looked frightened.

Erwin ruffled his hair to calm him down.

“Alright, I’ll have a look around to see if I can find it, ok?

 

He searched the upper rooms first but the teddy was nowhere to be seen.

He went down and looked under the couch, behind the TV, through the kitchen and the bathroom.

 

_He must have let it lying around here somewhere._

_Hmm. It was in the laundry room the last time I saw it._

He went into the last room to check and there it was. Lying on the washing machine like it’s its job. He chuckled. Eren was so forgetful.

He took the teddy and went back to his room.  Smiled as he put it down next to his already sleeping son and covered him with his blanket.

 _“I love you”_ he thought and carefully kissed his forehead before he closed the door to his room.

 

As he turned around his vision started to get blurry. His body trembled and he breathed heavily. He felt like he lost control over his body and stared at the wall before everything went black.

 

 

Carnaby Corner North.

 

When he was conscious again he found himself outside in the rain. He watched around in confusion, his head ached and it was cold.

 

_What happened?! Where am I?!_

 

He felt something in his right hand and lifted it up. His expression went blank, there was an Origami figure in his palm. A dog.

 

_What the heck is happening to me? I must be going crazy…_

 

He started to stumble back.

 

_Eren._


End file.
